Fine e Fermata
by Arrietty's deer
Summary: [AU] Ocho años han concurrido luego de ese encuentro fortuito o, mejor dicho, reencuentro. En el pasado, Eli se enfrenta a una extraña que dice conocerla, mientras que, en el presente, Maki se enfrenta a un verdadero enredo de sus propios sentimientos, divididos en dos personas, que quizá representan una decisión que probablemente cambien su vista por la vida. NozoEli / KotoMakiUmi


**Love Live! School Idol Project**

 _Disclaimer:_ _Love Live! School Idol Project pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media Works junto con Sunrise. De ser mio esto sería una orgía._

 _Disclaimer: Todos los créditos y derechos de la imagen utilizada de portada pertenecen al artista Min._

 _Sinopsis:_ _[AU] Siete años han concurrido luego de ese encuentro fortuito o, mejor dicho, reencuentro. En el pasado, Eli se enfrenta a una extraña que dice conocerla, mientras que, en el presente, Maki se enfrenta a un verdadero enredo de sus propios sentimientos, divididos en dos personas, que quizá representan una decisión que probablemente cambien su vista por la vida._

 _Ships: [NozoEli] [KotoMakiUmi]_

 _NdelA: Bienvenidos a mi apreciado long fic titulado Fine e Fermata. ¿Qué decir de él? Está basado en uno de mis animes favoritos de romance y drama, probablemente más de uno se dará cuenta de cual es, pero aún si lo reconocen, no esperen que será poseedor de un final igual. Primero que nada, para los que no me conocen, yo soy multishiper. Y si ya me conocen, sabrán que este fic no será completamente centrado en una relación estable. Yo publico una entrega cada semana, pero no puedo prometer de que sean siempre de un mismo fic, necesito descansar mi mente para seguir adelante, publicando algo completamente diferente o cosas así._

 _Hablando ya más del fic, vale decir que está separado en dos lineas de tiempo, pasado y presente, Fine y Fermata, respectivamente. Los primeros capítulos los saltos temporales serán comunes, pero más adelante habrán capítulos dedicados únicamente a uno de estos o bien, solo tendrá un salto o dos. Segundo punto importante, las edades de los personajes están cambiadas, organizadas de esta manera en el tiempo de Fine (pasado):_

 _Ayase Eli: 17 años._

 _Tojo Nozomi: 17 años._

 _Nishikino Maki: 16 años._

 _Sonoda Umi: 14 años._

 _Minami Kotori: 8 años._

 _Y sin mayor demora, aquí les dejo la historia. Espero que la disfruten y gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic~ (＾－＾)_

 **Fine e Fermata**

 **Capítulo** **I**

.

.

.

 ** _Fine_**

En el abrazo del tierno calor del ocaso, como un ave una silueta cruzó el horizonte. Planeó desde la altura de un edificio y descendía al son de la brisa de primavera, con la elegancia de la caída de los últimos pétalos de cerezo. Quizás fue el destino o mera casualidad, el que aquel pequeño avión de papel cayera justo a pies de aquella estudiante, que esta lo haya tomado entre sus manos con curiosidad al sentirlo chocar contra sus piernas y que, al investigar su origen, su vista se dirigió hacia el infinito cielo pintado por tonos rosados y naranjos, encontrándose inesperadamente con la silueta de una persona de pie en la azotea del edificio que, fulminada por los últimos rayos de sol, no la diferenciaban de una sombra a medio día.

.

Al abrir la puerta de la azotea, la fuerte brisa de aquella tarde golpeó contra la adolescente, haciendo bailar su dorado cabello sujetado únicamente por una cola alta, así como a quien se encontraba allí se le hizo curioso como aquellas hebras de oro se le era similar a los últimos rayos solares de la tarde.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Está prohibida la entrada a las estudiantes a la azotea. Es peligroso —dijo la rubia de recuperando su compostura, sosteniendo su cabello con su mano libre, pues en la otra todavía se hallaba el avión de papel. Su voz autoritaria y fría devolvieron a su oyente al presente, quien dio como respuesta una serena sonrisa que hizo a la rubia asimilarla con inquietud a la luna creciente.

— _Ara_ , qué amable. ¿No será usted Ayase Eli-san? —preguntó con un tono juguetón, extrañando a la aludida ante la persona frente a ella, pues no la reconocía ni recordaba de su existencia en los pasillos de la institución ni del pueblo. Un prolongado silencio se instaló entre ambas, en lo que ninguna se movió o hizo el ademán de interrumpir los pensamientos de la otra.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —le inquirió finalmente a la que, a juzgar por su voz e indumentaria, se trataba de una chica, quien parada en la cornisa del edificio y siendo cubierta por el sol, solo dejaba reconocer una boina en su cabeza, su largo cabello morado danzando al compás de la brisa y el distintivo uniforme de su preparatoria.

— Soy Nozomi —respondió simplemente, sin inmutarse ante el tono defensivo de su contraria.

— ¿Nozomi? —repitió lenta y cautelosa, buscando entre lo más recóndito de su memoria a alguien que se nombrase así, dejando un renovado silencio entre medio que se extendió por más de lo esperado y que fue roto por la chica, quien lo único que hizo fue agrandar aquella peculiar sonrisa que poseía.

— Si… —empezó a decir, mostrando algo de vacilación en su voz— Si lo has olvidado, entonces no tienes que decir nada —dijo recuperando su neutro tono de voz nuevamente—. Empezaremos como si nada hubiera pasado —murmuró, seguido de un paso que dio adelante, para luego dar dos y tres, pasando a un lado de Eli, quien por un microsegundo sintió como el tiempo se detenía. Fue tan solo un segundo, un solo segundo en el que logró ver los ojos de deslumbrantes esmeraldas pertenecientes a la chica, sintiendo así mismo como su corazón amenazó con escapar de su pecho, invadido por un sentimiento indeterminado que llenó a la rubia en el momento en el que sus miradas se conectaron en un extraño enlace familiar que causó estragos en la poseedora de aquellos ojos celestes como el cielo de mediodía. Un instante duró la conexión, para desconectarse luego a causa del cabello violeta que sirvió de muralla, cubriendo la vista de ambas como el telón que marcaba el fin del acto.

Nozomi se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, dándole la espalda a la rubia, quien se encontraba paralizada en su lugar, como si se encontrara bajo el hechizo de la joven peli morada.

— Ayase Eli-san, yo, incluso ahora, todavía te odio.

 **~Fine e Fermata~**

 ** _Fermata_**

— Ocho años, ¿Eh? —susurró al viento nocturno aquella mujer rubia de mirada cansada, mirando el horizonte marítimo y el cielo estrellado, desde la mesa de un restaurante refinado sentada en un sillón de la terraza, únicamente acompañada de la luna, un vaso con hielo y una botella de vodka.

— Eli —llamaron por su nombre a lo que la rubia esperanzada se volteó, cambiando su rostro a decepción al ver de quien se trataba, dándose vuelta nuevamente mientras arreglaba las gafas que portaba—. Grosera —se quejó la chica recién llegada.

— Hola, Maki —saludó sin mucho ánimo jugando con la cruz que colgaba de su cuello mientras que aquella pelirroja de ojos violeta tomaba asiento en un sillón vecino y servía de la bebida en un nuevo vaso. Eli la miró por encima de sus gafas—. ¿Segura? —le preguntó, llamando la atención de la mujer, apuntando al vaso en sus manos.

— No me trates como una niña —bufó con un mohín a lo que la mayor levantó una ceja—. Hoy es un buen día y está fresco, no hay de qué preocuparse —explicó de nueva cuenta recostándose en el sillón con una media sonrisa mientras le daba vueltas al vaso, seguido de beber su contenido de un solo trago. Soltó un suspiró y miró a Eli, quien se veía en su propio mundo, mirando a la nada—. ¿Recordando el pasado? —comentó mientras se servía una segunda ronda, sobresaltando a la rubia quien abrió la boca para excusarse, pero luego la cambió por una sonrisa melancólica.

— Sí —soltó simple y llanamente mientras bebía de su vaso intacto—, cuando más tiempo pasa más uno se encierra en sus recuerdos…

— Suenas como una anciana —se burló la pelirroja con las mejillas sonrojadas. Sin haberlo prevenido, la botella ya iba en la mitad de su contenido, iba a servir otra ronda, pero antes de hacerlo Eli arrebató la botella de su alcance.

— Te estás excediendo —dijo en tono paternal, a lo que la menor soltó un bufido—. Pareces una adolescente cuando haces ese gesto —le reprochó al ver como enroscaba su cabello en su dedo. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

— No sé de lo que hablas —desvió la mirada de la sonrisa burlona de la rubia. Un silencio se prolongó mientras Eli terminaba su licor, y Maki se recostaba en el sillón sintiendo la brisa marina y como esta ondeaba su ahora largo cabello, que se extendía hasta la mitad de su espalda y era sujetada en una coleta baja que caía por un costado de su hombro. El tiempo había hecho cambiar a la Maki que Eli había conocido en preparatoria, si bien no era más honesta, era más tranquila y de alguna forma, más… feliz. Alguien _miserablemente_ feliz.

— Ha crecido, tu cabello —comentó Eli.

— Uhm —asintió, tomando instintivamente uno de sus mechones, observándolo—, No quiero ir a cortármelo así que lo dejo así —le restó importancia haciendo un ademán con su mano mientras se levantaba de hombros—. Tú lo mantienes igual que cuando te conocí, solo que ahora no lo amarras como porrista americana… —comentó para luego cambiar de tema—. Deberías venir al recital, se te nota a kilómetros que no sales de casa desde hace meses.

— ¿Recital? —repitió algo confundida, ignorando su comentario "sarcástico".

— Si. El que tú y _ella_ hicieron posible —contestó como si fuera obvio, mirándola con uno de sus ojos cerrado, viéndola hacia abajo debido a que su cabeza se mantenía en alto, recibiendo la brisa marina, demasiado cómoda como para cambiar de posición—. Y con eso el gran final —levantó su copa vacía.

— ¿ _Fermata_? —preguntó la mayor bebiendo de su vaso.

— _Fine_ —corrigió con los ojos cerrados, escuchando las olas, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

— En música clásica, eso sería _fermata_.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes de eso?

— Tú lo dijiste… —dijo confundida, hasta que al mirar el rostro de Maki se dio cuenta de lo sonrojada que estaba—. Espera, ¿Estás ebria? —inquirió con una ceja alzada, sorprendida.

— Si. No… ¡No!… Eh, ¿Creo…? —parecía dudosa. Maki no era buena resistiendo el alcohol de todos modos. Luego del chiste, la mirada de la pelirroja se volvió más seria, casi triste, y se dedicó a rodear el borde de su vaso con el dedo—. Bueno, _fermata_ es correcto. Le va perfecto a la situación en la que me encuentro… —murmuró, siendo acompañada por el murmullo de las olas golpear la orilla a la distancia, mientras que la mirada de Eli se congeló en la figura de su amiga, pensando en algo que no podría decir. Se resignó segundos después, y volvió a cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

— Escuche que una chica está viviendo con Umi —comento bebiendo un trago, en un intento poco disimulado de cambiar de tema, cosa que Maki dejó de lado y posó la mirada en la rubia.

— ¿Una chica? ¿Segura que hablamos de _esa_ Umi, no? —fingió ignorancia.

— Al parecer es una amiga de la infancia que viene de Tokyo… ¿No sabias? —preguntó levantando incrédula una ceja.

— Últimamente no la he visto, ya sabes, por la firma de su libro —se excusó, evitando la mirada de la rubia.

— Eso fue hace ya un mes, y vives en su misma calle —le contraataco la mayor, en lo que, al quedarse sin salidas, Maki desvió la mirada otra vez—. Deberías visitarla de vez en cuando, al menos habla con ella… —suspiró, melancólica al recordar algo—. Tú de verdad no cambias…

— Nunca cambiaré —dijo sin alteración en su tono de voz, a lo que se recostaba en su asiento—, inclusive, aunque muera, jamás cambiaré —susurró sus filosofías de la vida, mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia el cielo.

— Cuando bebes pareces otra persona…

— Sí, y tú eres amargada con y sin bebida. ¿Podrías sonreír alguna vez? —gruñó con las mejillas rojas, la rusa suspiró.

— Sonreiré cuando sea necesario… —soltó una carcajada, seca y _falsa_ —. Bueno, será mejor que te lleve a casa antes de que te pongas peor —suspiró nuevamente levantándose y rodeando su cuello con el brazo de su amiga—, ¿Dónde tienes las llaves de tu auto? —preguntó mientras caminaban a la salida del local.

—Ah, pues eso… —murmuró desviando la mirada— lo vendí…

Unos segundos de miraba fija fue suficiente, la rubia solo pudo suspirar por enésima vez, pues todavía no entendía cómo a Maki le daba por vender todas sus pertenencias. —Caminando será… —suspiró a la vez que tomaba camino arriba por la vereda, acompañadas por la luz lunar, sin percatarse de que estaba siendo observada. Desde algún lugar en la calle por la que caminaba.

.

— Ah… es una buena noche —se escuchó una dulce voz cantarina en la azotea de un edificio cercano, de una chica que recibía con los brazos abiertos la luz de la luna, con la gracia de un cisne a punto de emprender vuelo. Sus cabellos grisáceos bailaban al son de la brisa marina e inundando sus pulmones del olor salino dejó soltar un suspiro, abriendo sus ojos de un brillante color dorado, para luego con alegría darse la media vuelta y sonreír—, ¿No es así, Nozomi-chan? —sonrió a la peli morada sentada en la baranda del edificio, que parecía estar observando algo en la calle nostálgicamente—. ¿Nozomi-chan? —le llamó, sacando a la chica de su ensimismamiento, tomándole atención a la joven ante ella.

— Sí… es hermosa —sonrió apacible la mujer, dejando pensativa a su acompañante por el tono utilizado y, con un avión de papel en la mano, divisó como lo lanzó edificio abajo, tomando vuelo y viajando a través del manto nocturno, perdiéndose en las oscuras calles de aquel pueblo portuario.

 **~Fine e Fermata~**

 ** _Fine_**

Luego de terminada una nueva jornada escolar y post sesión intensiva de estudios en la biblioteca, Eli se dirigió a la salida del edificio con calma, amando y disfrutando el silencio del atardecer, sin ninguna persona a su alrededor. La rubia, desde una ventana, miró las nubes anaranjadas y suspiró. — _¿Estará en la azotea?_ —pensó en la chica que se había encontrado casualmente el día anterior, todavía algo confundida con lo que le dijo.

Los pasillos de la preparatoria a aquella hora se encontraban desiertos, la mayoría de los clubs ya habían terminado y faltaba poco para el ocaso, no fue hasta cruzar uno de los tantos pasillos de la academia que fue donde algo finalmente llamó su atención. Una suave melodía. Una similar a una canción de cuna, que transmitía sentimientos puros y honestos, un sonido claro y armonioso sin distorsiones que Eli reconoció al instante, y con un suspiro agotado cambió su destino, subiendo por las escaleras y después de seguir la melodía se encontró a sí misma en frente de una puerta, donde en el cartel sobre su cabeza decía "Salón de música".

Sin molestarse en tocar, entró sin más, encontrándose de bruces con el viento de la tarde que azotó contra su cara haciéndola cerrar los ojos, justo al tiempo de cómo un objeto impactaba contra su rostro, a lo que la rusa se llevó las manos al mismo, encontrándose con una hoja de papel.

Y cuando miró dentro del salón, no puedo evitar que un suspiro se le escapara. Se encontró encarando el atardecer a través de la ventana, como una paleta de colores adornaba el salón de música, donde un piano de cola negro se encontraba, como el suelo a su alrededor se hallaban desperdigados docenas de papeles similar al que sostenía entre sus manos, marcados con líneas horizontales, puntos negros, círculos y notas escritas apresuradas en el papel. Partituras.

Miró hacia el frente, donde el sillín del piano estaba, como era de esperarse, ocupado. La chica sentada en este se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, tocando con delicadeza y seguridad cada nota que componían la canción, sin debilitarse ni inmutarse, seguramente lo suficiente ensimismada como para ignorar la entrada de Eli.

El cabello corto y pelirrojo de la chica combinaba con el rojizo atardecer, las cortinas blancas de las ventanas abiertas de par a par se encontraban tintadas con los rayos del sol, parecían danzar con la melodía que Maki interpretaba, lo que combinando todo lo anterior hacía de esta una escena… digna para una pintura.

— _Pst_ , Eli —escuchó un murmuro a un costado, y al darse vuelta se encontró con una segunda chica, algo más joven que las dos anteriores, sentada en las "gradas" de la actuación. Su largo y brillante cabello azul se encontraba ondeando ante la corriente ventosa, vestía un uniforme diferente, que, junto a su estatura y rasgos, denotaban que aún conservaba su inicio de juventud. Y mientras se le encontraba observando fijamente, la chica de brillantes ojos acaramelados le hizo un gesto efusivo con la mano para que se acercara y se sentara a su lado.

Eli sin terminar entender accedió, no sin antes cerrar la puerta tras de sí para disminuir la corriente y luego caminar tranquilamente a tomar asiento al lado de la peli azul, que sobre sus piernas se encontraba un pequeño cuaderno y en sus manos una pluma, así como se daba a notar que unas líneas unidas en párrafos se encontraban impresas en el blanco papel, dando a notar que ella también creaba arte a su estilo.

— ¿Cuánto lleva así? —murmuró la rubia apuntando a la pianista, a lo que la escritora se llevó el lápiz al mentón, pensativa.

— Pues… cuando llegué ya estaba tocando, y eso fue ya cuando terminaron las clases… ya imaginas lo que pasó —contestó simplemente, con una mirada resignada, obteniendo un suspiro de Eli, algo preocupada de la inmersión artística de su amiga. No era la primera vez que se saltaba las clases por estar componiendo una pieza y a juzgar de la cantidad de partituras en el suelo, podía apostar que se encontraba allí desde la hora de almuerzo.

— De verdad, podrá ser una prodigio, pero es bastante descuidada —comentó algo frustrada, masajeando su sien, siendo su respuesta una risa nerviosa de su acompañante, y al sentir como la pieza que acariciaba sus oídos cambiaba a una nueva, dio a entender que esto no iba a terminar pronto.

Y, recordando repentinamente un pedido de la misma pianista, con una pequeña disculpa se encaminó al piano, riendo a sus adentros por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Cambió su semblante a seriedad al encontrarse justo atrás de la chica que no se inmutaba ante su cercanía, y poniendo a prueba su compostura, se agachó hasta la altura de la pelirroja y suspiró en su oído.

— ¡ _Ueh_! —exclamó perdiendo por completo la compostura y el equilibrio, cayendo al piso de espaldas acompañada por la risa de sus dos amigas, completamente desorientada.

.

— No quiero ningún comentario de ustedes —exclamó la pelirroja unos pasos más adelante que sus otras dos amigas, siendo para nada tomada en serio tomando en cuenta el sonrojo de sus mejillas, visiblemente indignada y molesta con la rubia, con los brazos cruzados, bebiendo del pequeño empaque de jugo de tomate.

— Lo siento, Maki, pero en tu mensaje me pediste que te acompañara a comprar nuevas partituras era eso o estamparte la frente en el piano otra vez… además, quería ver la cara que ponías —murmuró lo último, ganando una mirada fulminante de color violeta, a lo que se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa inocente, balanceando en su brazo una bolsa de compras con lo anterior mencionado, además de su maletín escolar. A su lado se encontraba Umi, comiendo una crepe mientras miraba divertida a sus _sempai_ , ante lo rutinaria que se había vuelto esta situación… su mirada luego se dirigió al cielo anaranjado, donde las inalcanzables nubes se alzaban esponjosas en el cielo, dejándola respirar algo de aquel aire de primavera.

Se encontraban caminando por las calles de Akiba mientras el sol todavía las acompañaba, cruzaban un parque que utilizaban de atajo para llegar a la estación de trenes más cercana al centro comercial de donde se encontraban, además de las variadas máquinas expendedoras, también habían puestos de crepe, pero al ser obstinada como bien obstinada que era, la pequeña roja solo quería beber jugo de tomate, y no cualquiera pues había una marca que se encontraba en pocas máquinas de esa ciudad, y justamente una se encontraba en ese parque, razón por la cual Maki cargaba una bolsa de plástico que tenía a lo menos quince paquetitos más, demostrando que quizás tiene un pequeño problema con esa bebida.

— A veces creo que solo haces esas cosas para molestarme —gruñó deteniendo la marcha para botar la caja vacía de jugo y de paso encarar a la mayor.

— ¿A _veces_? —dudó inocentemente dejando caer su cabeza a un lado, mirando a Maki, quien se encontraba succionando de nuevo su jugo de tomate.

— Mala amiga —se quejó cruzándose de brazos, pero sorpresivamente sin dejar caer la cajita de su boca, como si de vampiro se tratase.

— Di lo que quieras, de cualquier forma, me adoras —devolvió con una sonrisa burlona, y mientras conversaban, ninguna de las dos se percató de unos pasos que se acercaban y detuvieron a corta distancia del grupo.

— ¿De qué hablas? No entiendo —bufó avergonzada jugando con su cabello, muy típico de ella.

— ¿Te sientes tímida, Maki- _chan_? —se burló la mayor.

— ¡¿"-Chan"?!

— Bueno, pero… —se había quedado sin ideas—, ¡Umi! —la llamó como si fuera su salvación—, ¡Dile que no es mi culpa! —la apuntó acusatoria, con un puchero infantil en su rostro, ganando un bufido de la rubia. La aludida, ya algo cansada de su discusión trivial, pero constante, simplemente suspiró.

— Primero que nada, Eli —Llamó su atención, con una mirada sorprendentemente seria en el rostro—, ¿Le has roto el corazón a alguna acosadora en este último periodo? —preguntó cambiando súbitamente de tema.

— ¿Uh? —respondió claramente confundida debido a la pregunta ambigua de su amiga, a lo que Maki botó otro paquete aplastado de jugo de tomate y clavaba la pajilla en uno nuevo.

— Una chica te ha estado siguiendo desde que salimos de la escuela, está detrás de ti —respondió con simpleza la pelirroja bebiendo su jugo, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza para enfatizar su frase, haciendo que la rubia se diera media vuelta y que se encontrándose cara a cara con la misteriosa chica del día anterior, sobresaltando a Eli en el acto y haciéndola trastabillar unos pasos hacia atrás, por lo cerca que se encontraron sus rostros, más la otra ni se inmutó.

— Buenas tardes… —saludó cantarina la chica, causando desconfianza ante el misterioso turquesa de sus ojos que se combinaba con la ligera sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, que a pesar de todo parecía en calma, como el ojo de un huracán o la marea antes del tsunami.

— ¿Quién eres? —demandó inmediatamente con voz firme Umi justo a un lado de Eli, cosa que alertó a las otras dos, pues pocas veces se podía ver a Umi a la defensiva de esa manera, aunque era entendible al darse notar la posible acosadora de tu mejor amiga. Y lo más sorpresivo era que a pesar de la penetrante mirada ambarina de la peli azul, la de ojos turquesa no se inmuto y solo expandió ligeramente su sonrisa, haciendo el gesto de cerrar los ojos y dejar caer ligeramente su cabeza a un lado, casi como burlándose de la chica.

— Soy Toujou Nozomi, de tercer año —se presentó, llamando la atención de Eli por un momento, ¿Tenía su misma edad? ¿Cómo no la había visto antes? Y al percatarse de sus pensamientos, la rubia se dio cuenta de lo mucho que aquella misteriosa joven había ocupado su mente y la curiosidad que la atraía a querer saber más de ella, pero al poder parecer extraño, prefirió mantenerse callada por ahora.

— ¿Adquisición de Eli? —preguntó sorpresivamente seria la pelirroja al otro lado de Eli, casi como escoltándola, pero la velocidad de la conversación hizo que a la rubia no le diera tiempo a reaccionar a aquel comentario.

— No, ella no me conoce, pero yo la conozco a ella. Después de todo, Ayase-san no me recuerda —respondió sin inmutarse en ningún momento, resaltando en la sospechosa manera que lo dijo, Eli sintió como el ambiente se ponía cada vez más pesado.

 _— Sin duda parece una acosadora_ —pensó. Miró disimuladamente a los lados, viendo las mortíferas miradas de sus amigas, similares a unos perros rabiosos listos para ser sueltos de sus amarres y atacar a la desconocida, quien parecía más bien divertida ante sus reacciones.

— Ya me cansé, me voy a casa —avisó la pelirroja luego de unos segundos, volviendo a su facción de despreocupada habitual, dándose media vuelta, bebiendo de su jugo—. Umi, ¿Vienes? —preguntó a la menor, dando vuelta la cabeza, más no el cuerpo que siguió caminando.

— … —pero esta no respondió, pues su mirada seguía desafiando la sonrisa de esa tal Nozomi y no le daba muy buena espina dejarla a solas con Eli, pero esta salió de su instinto asesino al sentir como una mano se posaba en su brazo, y al darse vuelta ligeramente vio la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Eli, quien poso nuevamente su mano en ella, esta vez en su cabeza y empezó a acariciarla como a un niño pequeño, cosa que a pesar de no gustarle que la tratasen como tal, viniendo de Eli le era reconfortante, cosa que la delató por el leve sonrojo que subió por sus mejillas.

— Voy a estar bien, ve con Maki —le habló casi en un susurro, estremeciéndola por completo. Nozomi miraba con completa atención la relación de ambas, pero sin quitar esa incógnita sonrisa que tanto le desagradaba a Umi. Esta última acató las palabras de Eli como si se tratase de un cachorro recibiendo una orden de su amo, y en una carrerilla con el rostro completamente sonrojado, fue en dirección a la pelirroja, que se le había quedado esperando unos metros más adelante.

— _Mimada_ —se escuchó a lo lejos, seguido de un quejido de la misma voz, probablemente se había llevado un buen golpe en la nuca.

.

— ¿Qué quieres? —habló Eli con una dureza exorbitante, que comparado al trato que le daba a la pequeña Umi, era un cambio radical. Nozomi no se inmutó en ningún momento, mirándola con ganas de desafío y de calma, pero con una decisión que no se la quitaba nadie.

— Eres cruel, Ayase-san —respondió simplemente, sin cambiar de semblante—, jugar con los sentimientos de una chiquilla así… —decía con voz _afligida_ , llevándose un puño al pecho.

— No metas a Umi en esto —le paró en seco, poniéndose frente a ella.

— No me refiero a ella, Ayase-san —abrió ligeramente uno de sus ojos, atravesándola con la mirada—, hablaba de mí —sonrió— y de Arisa-chan.

* * *

 _Nos leemos pronto~_ _╭( ･ㅂ･)و_


End file.
